


Just one kid... And a little more

by Mirthe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Adopting, Adoption, Cute, Gay, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Male - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Paul Higgins - Freeform, Two Dads, Zayn Malik - Freeform, danielle payzer - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry fluff, larry one shot, larry shortstory, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirthe/pseuds/Mirthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia is a great friend of Harry and, naturally, also one of Louis. So when they tell her they want to have a child, of course she's happy for them! But there are complications..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one kid... And a little more

**Author's Note:**

> You might've seen a story with this title before, but I deleted that one because I didn't agree with the ending. Happy reading!

"No," I said.

"No?"

"No."

"But why not? I mean, we'd be great dads! You said so yourself!" he said.

"I know, but you cant adopt a deaf child without thinking this trough a bit more first, Harry!"

"And why the hell can't we?" Louis said. "You think we can't take care of them?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I think!" I exclaimed. They both gazed at me, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. I massaged my scalps.

"Okay, no, that came out wrong, of course-"

"So that's what you really think of us, then?" Louis said angrily. His nose-trills flared and I sighed. He had been pretty on edge lately, I knew I should've payed more attention to what I said.

Harry put a hand on his chest. "Come on babe," he said. "Of course she doesn't." He looked at me.

"No, of course I don't. What I meant was that like..." I tried to think about what exactly I meant. Yeah. What did I mean? "First of all... You don't have the time!" I then started. "A child takes up a lot of time, Louis, and even more if it's handicapped, no matter who its parents are!"

"But we already speak fluent sign language!" he retorted. "We know it will take a lot of time, but I'm sure that if we.."

"If you what Lou? Don't go to as many interviews? Don't do as many gigs? You already had to cut down because Zayn had Maya!" I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Besides," I then said in a softer tone. "How do you think the child will feel? It will already struggle a bit, because you're famous." I put my hand up. "Don't tell me it wont okay. The first Larry baby? It's going to be huge! On top of that he or she wont have a mom," I raised my other hand too now to stop them from interrupting me. "There's nothing wrong with that, you know I don't mean it the wrong way. But especially if it's a girl.. Who will help her during puberty? Thought about who's going to help you with that?"

Harry opened his mouth as if to say something but I retorted immediately. "You can't put that task upon your mum, babe," I said softly. 

"Also," I then continued. "How do you think they will feel when they realize their daddies make money by doing something they will never fully understand?" I fell silent. They couldn't do it. Or well, they could, but it would be so hard on them.. My sister was deaf, so I knew the complications. They'd already have enough stress with a.. Normal kid? It pained me to think like that, as if a handicapped child was less than a non-handicapped.

I looked at the two men in front of me. They changed the past few years. A lot. The pressure from the media put a lot of pressure on their relationship as well; I had witnessed it first hand. I was afraid that a child like this would be just... too much.

When I first met them, I was nothing more but one of the bunch, one of the fangirls, one of the Larry shippers. When a random account on twitter started to dm me I never thought anything of it. When a certain anon started to message me questions for advice on tumblr about being gay and coming out, I didn't think any of it. Why would I? The guy and I exchanged kik first, then numbers. We had been talking for a good three months by then.

I won VIP tickets in a contest, and I almost fainted when Harry repeated something that I told the Harry I was talking to on the internet. We'd never exchanged last names, so how could I know? Of course we had spoken about one direction because I made the link between his name and 'one of the members', but you can't blame me for not daring to think it would be Harry Styles, can you? 

Anyway, after I was done fainting, I realized I had already been talking to him for so long and we had already told each other so many secrets that we were great friends before I had even known it was him. He invited me to eat ice cream with Lou the next day, and the three of us became great friends. I also met the other guys without other fans, just as friends. Of course I did. They were great. God, it was such a cliche if I summed it up like that. When I was introduced to the media as well people often stalked my twitter and tumblr to ask for pictures of them. I valued their privacy highly though; they had been enough in the media already after they had just outed themselves.

The group was surprisingly easy and normal to hang around with, and after a couple of years they'd still visit me if they came in my country, or if they had a holiday. Harry still came to me if he needed advice like he had always done, and I tried to help best as I could by being straight to the point and honest with them, as I had always done. That was why, when they asked me if I thought they were ready for adopting a child I said yes immediately. Of course I said yes; together with Niall and Perry I was the biggest Larry shipper there was, and I knew they could do it. 

But when they told me that there was a child that had already been born and it turned out to be deaf, I objected. What would a child go trough if it was adopted by band members? Singers? Didn't they see that this child simply wouldn't fit with in them? Maybe this child could better go to another couple, a couple with enough time on their hands to really...

Who was I fooling. As if Lou and Haz wouldn't be good enough? As if Lou and Haz wouldn't take the time to care for their little boy or girl? And the child would be loved, so, so loved. Of course it would be! With two amazing dads, too many uncles and grand parents to count - the band was so close they saw each other as brothers, and the parents were all named grandmothers and -fathers - the child would never feel alone, but I was afraid it would feel like it didn't belong, and that's the worst feeling a child can have. Especially if the dads wouldn't be able to always be around; Louis was only twenty eight and the guys were still going strong with the touring.

Of course they had fewer gigs compared to when they were in their early twenties. Of course they lost some fans over the years. The boys got married and us fans grew up, got other things to deal with instead of fangirling and spending our time on the internet. Now we had college, jobs, families. I was twenty five myself and just got hired to a company named Cisco, so even I wasn't always up to date to where they were hanging out.

Harry and Louis had been muttering with each other while I had been lost in my thoughts. Now, Lou scraped his throat.

"Okay, I'm sorry for reacting the way I did," he said while glancing at Harry. "You're probably.. right. We thought that since we knew sign language.." He coughed softly. "You're right that a child is a lot of work." I nodded.

"Don't forget that you'll have to get it to a special school, which means you can't really take it- is it a him or her?"

"Her," Harry replied softly.

I sighed. I knew how bad Harry had always wanted a daughter.. I wondered if she had curls like I always imagined his daughter would have. I shook my head. I knew they would be great dads.. But they had to know the complications first. I had to make sure they thought this trough.

"Right." I smiled softly. "First of all, you can't forget that you can't take her with you wherever you like, because she will have to go to school, too. Then you also have to hope there won't be any other complications with her health because there will be doctor appointments and what not.."

"We know that," Harry said. "Believe me, when the doctor first told us we reacted the exact same way as you now. But the doctor told us something..."

"Music therapy," Louis continued. "Would be a great thing for her. She would be able to notice the vibrations and might be able to understand music. The doctor also said that they were working on a special..." He stopped, searching for words.

"It wasn't a medicine, more like a way of.. Like a sort exercise she'd have to do, daily, which might change something," Harry said.

I nodded. "You really did think this trough, didn't you?" I said. The looks they gave me were enough. I sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Fine?" Louis asked.

"Fine?" Harry said, wearing the biggest smile I ever saw.

"Yes, fine," I laughed. It sounded like the greatest understatement ever of how I felt. "I trust you. I'm sure you'll be great dads. You have my blessing." I made a vague motion with my hand and smiled.

They beamed at me, but suddenly Louis' smile faltered a bit. "We do kinda have one problem though," he said. I frowned.

"How do you mean?"

"Well," Harry nodded and scratched his head. "We don't have boobs."

"Or get our periods." Louis added. "I mean, what when she does? We cant help her with that."

"What if she comes home with a boy she likes?" Harry said.

"Oh no, we cant have that. Not until shes at least eighteen," Louis interjected. I started to laugh.

"Guys, you're in the most famous boy band in the entire world, mostly adored by girls, and you're worried you can't handle just one? I am só going film it when you tell her that she can only have a boyfriend after she turned eighteen." Harry widened his eyes.

"But no, we can't.."

"Of course you can! Guys, you're great with kids. You both have sisters! Why worry?" They shrugged and shuffled their feet. Suddenly Louis' eyes sparkled.

"But what if.." he said slowly. "What if you will be like, her mother person?" He smiled wide.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed. "Yes, yes, yes! That's a great idea Lou!" He looked at the smaller one. "We're going to be daddies!" The taller boy picked up his boyfriend and kissed him. "And you're going to be their mother person!" He beamed at me again.

While I usually would've awed at the moment, now I stood rooted to the spot. "Guys?" I brought out. "Hey guys.. Guys!" Now they finally noticed my panicked expression.

"What's wrong?" Harry said, confused but still supporting Louis by his bum.

"I don't know shit about... Being a mother person."

The two men were silent for a moment and Harry put Louis down. Then it was their turn to burst out laughing.

"What're you talking about?"

"You'll be great!"

"You're going to be the best mom ever!"

They beamed at me and I blinked. Me, a mom? Oh god.. The world must be ending. Still, I couldn't help but feel a little bit of excitement bubbling up in my stomach. Me! A mom! I nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?!" Harry repeated.

"Okay?!" Louis shouted. "You mean god damn terrific!" He started to jump, and then he hugged me, and Harry hugged me, and soon we were one big jumping mess, and we were laughing and I saw tears forming in Harry's eyes. Then Niall entered with a surprised look on his face, and before he could say or do anything, Harry jumped him as well.

"We're going to be daddies Niall!"

And Nialls face lit up like a child on christmas eve who just got his best present ever and he went to the hallway shouting "A baby! Lou and Harry are having a baby!" and Liam came in the dressing room Harry and Lou shared to congratulate us and he called Dani and his parents and Niall called Zayn over to let him know and Harry tweeted about it and at that moment, all the hard times were forgotten for a moment.

Even Simon called and congratulated the boys, saying he was happy for them, and no one could keep it dry because everyone knew how much they had dreamed about it and how often they had thought it would never be able to happen and Paul gave me a hug and a tissue but to be honest he needed it even more than I did-

And I don't think there had ever been a more beautiful Larry moment than this one. I took my phone out and started to film it. "Harry, Lou! The soon to be daddies! Say hi to the camera, your daughter will be watching this!"

Lou grinned. "Hello Darcy!" he waved.

"Darcy?" Harry asked.

"Darcy!" Louis nodded.

**[END]**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! A penny for your thoughts? (: ~


End file.
